


Testing a Theory - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Almost licking, But some people can't do things right, Cuz we all love shameless smut, Frottage, I LOVED that OneShot, I was a good girl this week, M/M, Rickyl, Rickyl edit, Rimming, Set somewhere, Smut is smut right?, So we mark them and is sooo shitty, They need to continue testing that theory, We HATE watermarks, We believe in Alexandria, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Testing a Theory by HigherMagic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Testing a Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294248) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> So, yeaaaaah... we have porn this week!!!  
> It was a great moment for us to do this one... I found the picture, Pixie found the sexy guys, and then we tried to put some tongue...  
> But that didn't go well, so... Rick using his perfect nose (I'm in love with Andy's nose) to go there...  
> SHIT!! that was perfect!!!  
> So yeah, I couldn't resist and I HAD to posted it... 
> 
> We're trying to made edits of different authors, and when we finish that, we repeat history and/or author... Cuz we love all of them, and we're obsessed with them...  
> So, if you write (I probably alredy read it) stay tune, maybe next week can be your history...
> 
> Thanks for the love we're receiving every damn week!!! Is perfect!!!  
> WE LOVE YOU!!!!

We can't put all the sexy stuff here... so, here it is just a piece of what you lost if you didn't read it:

 

> _"I told you already," he says lightly, teasing, "I'm trying to perform an experiment. It's science, Daryl."_
> 
> _"Fuck science," Daryl growls._

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/XazAPW>

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
